The present invention relates to a device for protecting a coating on automobile, and more particularly to a device for protecting a coating on door of automobile wherein a protector is made to project and turn around an edge portion of an opening door of the automobile by interlocking with opening operation of the door of the automobile thereby protecting the coating on the edge portion of the opening door from the impact or contact with the adjacent parked car, tree, wall or fence and the similar objects and moreover the protector is accommodated in the reverse surface side of the door by interlocking with the closing operation of the door.
Heretofore, when the door of the automobile is opened, the edge portion of the opening door collides with the adjacent parked car, tree, wall or fence and similar objects through the impact or contact thereby scratching the coating of the door which is the drawback of the automobile without equipped with the device according to the present invention.
The present invention has succeeded in solving the conventional problems mentioned above almost completely.